


Explosives

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [17]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles (double) Viewpoint on Explosives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosives

Illya

"Do we really need that much explosives?" Napoleon questioned

_"We want to destroy their whole laboratory."_

Illya's smile went from ear to ear as the detonation rocked the area around them.

"Did you use enough explosives?" Napoleon complained as they climbed out from under the rocks that had rained down on them.

_"We needed to make sure there was nothing left."_

"I believe the assignment was the building not the whole mountain."

_"The building is gone, is it not?"_

"But.."

_"There is no way they can use it again, so we are successful."_

_"Anything else to destroy, I am in the mood_." Illya said with a grin.

.....

Napoleon:

"Do you feel that really is enough explosives?" Illya questioned.

_"I am setting up this demolition." Napoleon defended his choice._

They watched as the blast leveled all except one wall.

"I told you that you needed more explosives." Illya said as they headed towards the site.

_"It took out almost everything."_

"I believe the assignment was to take out the whole building."

_"The site is useless isn't it?"_

As they reached the remaining structure, it collapsed on them. Climbing out from under the ruble, Napoleon brushing himself off.

" _Well there's a few problems that can't be solved with the use of explosives_." Napoleon said with a silly grin.


End file.
